Fairytale
by Thess
Summary: As Alucard battles with his own family for the throne of Romania, Seras Victoria has to choose between who she is and what her Master wants her to be. AlucardxSeras. Manga Set.
1. Reflection

Disclaimer: _Hellsing _belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Set in a possible future of Hellsing manga, not anime (therefore it could be subject of AU, if future issues of the comic contradict it. Not such a thing yet). Thus don't use anime relationships, events and characterization. They are quite different. Spoilers for the chapter '_Get Away!'_ Rating will go up in future chapters.

Special thanks: To Puck 3/4, who edited this chapter into Her Majesty's English.

* * *

**Fairytale**

**Chapter One**

** - Reflection**

****

_Tick, tock.  
  
Tick, tock._  
  
The incessant sound of the hands of the old wall clock distracted Seras. Such a dull lullaby enthralled her senses so much, that she couldn't help but lower her lashes to listen to it. Always the same melody, over and over again.  
  
_Tick, tock.  
  
Tick, tock._  
  
It made Seras realize that time indeed existed. Even if it remained frozen for her.  
  
How many hours she had spent touching the cold surface of the glass? Since she awoke that day, Seras couldn't help but to trace the mirror with her fingers, her tips did not leave a single spot on the crystal untouched. The routine had started these last weeks, when she had self 'confined' herself with nothing to do. Suddenly, the most amazing thing in the world was to stare at the reflected room through the mirror.  
  
Seras had already memorized the details of the furniture-the scratches of the paint, the texture of the wood and the different shades. She had become an expert at remembering everything inside her chambers. The four-poster bed, the coffin and the cradle next to them. The bookcase, closet and modern gizmos. The Edwardian nightstand and chairs. The multiple pictures that decorated the walls and the elegant vermilion carpet on the floor. All was measured inside her mind. Except one thing.  
  
Herself.  
  
There was no Seras Victoria returning her scrutinizing gaze. No short blonde hair or crimson orbs. No pale skin and long dress. It was as if she were an invisible phantom and nothing more. Sometimes she doubted if she was real because of this.  
  
Vampires had no soul thus they didn't cast a reflection.  
  
Her hands closed to a fist, hitting the mirror. The glass shattered at once, pieces falling to the ground. She was not a hollow being! Her mind screamed in determination. She was not a monster!  
  
The noise disturbed the child that lay resting in the cradle, crying for her attention. Seras was focused on her bleeding hand, the smell filled her nostrils and an unquenched craving stirred inside her being.  
  
Blood. She must have blood.  
  
Without thinking, Seras Victoria licked the wound clean. Her tongue closed the damaged skin. It wasn't enough. It was never enough when there had been a month without a single drop. It was maddening.  
  
_The blood is the life,_ Seras thought bitterly.  
  
In the past few days, Seras had contemplated eating the insects that crawled on the walls but there were none. She didn't recall when the bugs had vanished. She felt disgusted for the concept. Since when the circumstances were that bad to become a second Renfield?  
  
_But they are…_  
  
When the baby's sobs became higher, more demanding, Seras snapped from her musings. Quickly, she spun and approached to the cradle.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Seras muttered and picked up the child, holding him close. He smiled brightly to her, ceasing his weeping. How the kid could stand her coldness was beyond her but the warmth emitting of his small body was comforting. Seras started to hum 'Yesterday' to calm him further as she rocked the child. It brought memories back to her. The glimpses of faces, smells and voices that she had almost forgotten.  
  
_I must not cry…_ Seras bit her bottom lip. But she did. The not so young vampire shed some tears out of melancholy, missing the good times when there was a Hellsing around. When she was still in London.  
  
When Seras finished, the boy stared intensely at her with his blue eyes. She grinned down him, wiping away her tears. She was being a nostalgic fool. Alucard would berate her for this if he knew.  
  
"There's a brave boy," Seras complimented, heading towards the door. "Let's get you something to eat before returning to your nap, shall we, Pip?"  
  
"You already baptized him? And with that name, no less. You disappoint me, Seras."  
  
The Police Girl froze in her tracks, recognizing the basso quality of the voice. It could only belong to her Master. The older vampire appeared next to her before she could utter a word. He was cloaked in a fur coat and breeches.  
  
"The sun is setting," Alucard commented, gesturing towards the fleeting light coming from the open window. "You're weak, Seras, you should hunt with me tonight."  
  
There was no suggestion in his tone, but the authority of an order. Seras turned, feigning a serene smile.  
  
"Good afternoon, Master Alucard."  
  
"Avoiding the subject again, Seras?" Alucard chuckled, eyeing the boy maliciously. Seras' grip on the baby tightened, shooting her Master a challenging look. "Perhaps you would prefer to feed from the little aperitif I brought to you instead of hunting with me. There's a reason why you Christened him like that mortal. Do you remember the flavour of the mercenary's blood on your lips?"  
  
Seras cast her gaze down, gnashing her teeth. How dare he bring up this topic? She certainly didn't speak about his wives, Her Majesty or Integral. Seras knew what issues were better left buried.  
  
"Pip's a good name. I wouldn't condemn him to a callous name like, say, Vlad."  
  
Seras was thrilled to watch the corner of his lips twitch at the barb. She may not be in Integral's category of witty comebacks to Alucard but she had been learning the past century.  
  
"Now you're a clever one, aren't you, Draculina?" Alucard towered over Seras, leaning on her face. He was so tall, looking like a bear with the fur jacket. She forced herself to remain still as his fingertips traced the trail of her shed tears. He brought the fingers to his mouth, tasting them. "Salt and water. No blood. You're indeed drained. It's a miracle you're still standing."  
  
"Perhaps if someone would give back my medical blood," Seras pointed out, accusing. "My condition would be far better."  
  
"Perhaps if someone will stop acting like a child and accept the joy of the hunt, it would be far different."  
  
As usual, there was the echo of mockery in everything Alucard said. Mimicking her speech was a low thing to do. But, he never changed. Her Master was still the same git.  
  
That was in all of what Alucard talked with her about during their brief encounters. To feel her inner predatory self and feed off of the living. Seras couldn't. She was able to smite her foes but she was a police officer, she couldn't randomly attack just because she's thirsty. It frightened her. That was a step forward to becoming like her Master.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" Seras demanded. The built frustration was already intolerable. She needed to know-it was her right. "I can't be who you want me to be, Alucard!"  
  
Alucard silenced Seras by placing his thumb on her lips, it was hardly a gentle gesture. The pressure of it bruised her delicate skin a little bit. "Yes, you will, Seras. And you'll appreciate what you become. Perfection."  
  
Seras jerked her head away from his intrusive finger. "More like a monster, you mean."  
  
"Beauty is on the eye of the beholder. That's stunning for me."  
  
"I still won't hunt."  
  
"Then you'll keep starving yourself…" Alucard remarked with a devilish smirk. "Until one day, you'll lose control and feast on the brat you're holding."  
  
"You never cared for my drinking habits. Not even once have you lectured me for my refusal of drinking blood. Int-someone else convinced me otherwise," Seras corrected herself. Still unsure to speak of Integral aloud in front of him. "Why now?"  
  
"Simple. I still don't care. Living or dying is your personal business," Alucard said smoothly. "However, you're mine, therefore I see fit in your education that you're old enough to predate. Pity that you're quite the retarded child in the issue. Even Lucy understood this far more quickly."  
  
Seras bit down a growl. Alucard was always insulting, pushing, and then claiming that he didn't mind her rhythm. How hypocritical.  
  
"Maybe if you stop moulding me into something I'll never become…"  
  
Alucard's voracious laugh interrupted what she was going to say. "What does the Bible said about not throwing the first stone?" he grinned, brushing the strands of her hair possessively. It brought a chill to her spine when her Master touched her. And not completely unpleasant. "You, also sought that once, didn't you Seras?"  
  
"Well I…" Seras tried to explain, to search a proper defence argument. She couldn't hide anything from him, not when Alucard could read her mind when he pleased. Indeed, in the past, she had chosen to make him company because she was alone and for some… childish desire of making him a better person. It was naïve, she knew better now.  
  
Despite being royalty, Alucard was no Prince Charming. He was the Grim Reaper. The enemy had taken away her Prince Charming. She held his broken body on her lap long ago. Since that instant of pure grief, Seras no longer believed in 'happily ever afters.'  
  
More than a fairy tale, hers was a living, horror fable.  
  
"You're not different from me," Alucard husked in triumph. "You also yearn to sculpt your companion."  
  
The truth of his words weighted on her burdened spirit. No, she couldn't be, could she? Seras always considered herself to be the opposite. Alucard was trying to mislead her, to cloud her judgment. She secretly thanked God when Pip broke on a cry once more  
  
"I cannot talk now, Pip needs to eat something," Seras rocked the boy, silencing him with a sh-sound.  
  
"You should take nourishment from it, not to coddle it. It's a bastard, no one will miss it."  
  
"I think I sympathize with the feeling of being unwanted, thank you very much." The scent of the infant was driving her insane. Holding him so close, she could hear the rush of the blood inside his tiny veins and arteries. Pure, fresh, warm.  
  
"Children were your _predecessors'_ favourite victims. I thought it would be good to keep the tradition alive."  
  
It wasn't necessary that Alucard reminded her of the three sisters' and Lucy's feeding habits. Seras had already read 'Dracula' in high school. And what was the point? She wondered if her Master was aware that she knew that wasn't his primal objective.  
  
"But you don't want me to."  
  
Her statement was honest. Alucard yearned for a hunting partner, his equal. He was only placing her between the sword and the wall by his so-called 'choices.' In each case, she would lose. He was a cunning bastard who gave himself too much credit. On the other hand, Seras had no intention to do either: hunt with him or kill the baby. Even if she had to pay with her life the Devil's whispers wouldn't affect her good conscience.  
  
"You're learning," Alucard acquiesced with a sly grin. "That only fuels my expectations to continue. And inside you know I'm right." He gestured towards the broken mirror. She diverged her gaze. "We're soulless, Seras. You'll cast that human side to oblivion.  
  
Seras groaned, already weary of the subject. "If that makes you happy, keep living in your world, Master. I'll stay in mine. Good day." She gave a nod and walked away. But alas, Alucard always wanted the last word and when she arrived to the threshold, the older Midian was already blocking the path. "If it's about me again…"  
  
"Don't be so egocentric, Seras. My word and time do not orbit around you."  
  
Seras scoffed. She had never thought that. His mind games were putting her in a foul predisposition.  
  
"You can't feed the brat because you're departing to Bucharest in fifteen minutes."  
  
Seras' mouth hung open, taken aback. "Only fifteen minutes?! Why you didn't say anything until now?"  
  
"You don't need luggage. And I didn't wish to disturb your masochistic ritual over the mirror."  
  
"Isn't your family in Bucharest?" Seras inquired, cocking a brow. She knew they were in a feud. Alucard and Vlad II, his father, were disputing Romania. The elder argued his right as first monarch and her Master accused him of collaboration with the invaders.  
  
"Yes." Alucard's upper lip curled on a snarl.  
  
"Uh well…" Seras said, uncertain of what he wanted her to do. "Do I lead an assault team?"  
  
"Fight? You?" Alucard snorted. "The little brat weights you, doesn't he?" He didn't wait for her response. "Your body has weakened to such a point that you're useless in combat for now. No, you're my official mediator now."  
  
"What? B-but I need special training."  
  
Seras had no blessed idea of protocol and etiquette. She was a trained soldier, not a diplomat.  
  
"Just smile and threaten them to accept your conditions. Everything will be alright if you follow my instructions."  
  
Seras doubted it but didn't voice her opinion.  
  
"What about Pip?"  
  
"I've hired a wet nurse to take care of him while you're gone," Alucard remarked. "I don't want your mind swaying whilst you fulfil the assignment."  
  
Seras considered the idea of travel. She didn't wish to leave the baby alone, over the two weeks she had nannied him, the vampire had grown attached to the infant. A change of setting would do good to clear her mind. The possibility of acquiring medical blood was tempting. Above all, Seras sought to leave and be in contact with life again. She was festering inside her lair, doing nothing but wailing.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Oh, you assume that no was a choice, Seras."  
  
Seras shook her head; he wouldn't allow her to win one? Just one time. Victory was too precious for Alucard.  
  
"You guarantee me that Pip will be well fed and unharmed upon my return?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want such a tasty snack to spoil, would I?" Alucard phased away through the floor.  
  
Seras smiled wryly and saw him fade away. To do the preparative of her trip? Or just to haunt her shadow? For a second, she was willing to believe in possibilities of reformation once more. However it passed fast enough. No more than another delusion.  
  
Alucard was just preserving the boy as a hostage. Insurance for her return.  
  
"If I behave like him one day, Pip," Seras murmured to the child, crestfallen. "Do me the favour of running and never coming back. For your own sake." She nuzzled his bald head with affection and shut the door of her chambers. She was looking forward to knowing how crazy Alucard's family was in comparison to him.


	2. The Beast Within

**Fairytale **

**Chapter Two **

- **The Beast Within **

When she was a child, Seras used to ask her mother to read her many fairy tales before bed. As the young tomboy she was, the vampire secretly enjoyed to pretend she was a princess.

Inside those stories there was always an enchanted prince who took the disguise of a horrible beast due to an evil spell. The witchcraft could only be broken if he found a lady able to love him back. Enter the youngest daughter of the creature's victim who would, eventually, learnt to appreciate his tenderness and attentions. The Beast would become a handsome young man once more.

And they would live happily ever after…

Seras contemplated as the helicopter took off that her circumstances were exactly the opposite.

The Prince was dashing from the outside; Victoria admitted her Master was quite the hunk when he was not toying with his shadows. But he was a monster on the inside.

Alucard treated her badly instead of kindly.

Alucard was not seeking love, too human for him. There was no curse to destroy.

Seras looked down, scanning the idyllic landscape of the Carpathians Mountains. The green valleys partially covered with snow; the rivers whose frosty surfaces were starting to melt; the cliffs and narrows path that led to the magnificent castle.

At the entrance, there were plucked bodies on long poles indicating the limits of the lands Alucard reined. Most of the carcasses were putrid and falling off the stick, others were still alive and struggling to came out their mortal trap as the ravens feasted on their eye sockets. They were impaled in different position. Most were plugged in from the anus to the mouth. Others in reverse. The rest had been stabbed from their abdomen to give them a fake hope of release. They never ceased in their attempts of reaching the edge but their own blood and gastric juices acted as lubricants, their bodies slipped and returned to the previous position.

That was indeed the fitting kingdom for her Beast.

Seras played deaf to the screams, shutting her eyelids tightly and pressing her hands on her ears to not avail. She was a vampire; her senses recognized the variant of the pitches. It was awful; she knew to distinguish them, that they were different people who only had aggravated her Master for some reason and not a mass. Seras even had started to name them, so in a way she would recall whom to pray when they fell silent.

Sam died a week ago. She missed him already – there were times that the only voices she listened where theirs and Pip's. The sufferers' cries were part of her routine.

Every morning since she had arrived decades ago, Seras had been awaken by the chorus of the damned. First, she had pledged her Master to refrain from doing such thing. He had laughed in return, uncaring for her opinion. Alucard fancied himself as the owner of the truth and what he did was always right. Such a self-centred git.

_Pride was Lucifer's downfall,_ Seras tilted her head, relieved the worst had passed and they were flying nearly Borgo's Pass already. How fast the machine was, it marvelled her the changes and improvements of the human world. Her own was static, she attempted to adapt but was indeed difficult, moreover with Alucard around.

Seras was having serious thoughts of leaving her Master. She snorted at the moniker. To be frank, Alucard was only Master in name, as one called their old professors still by such title. As one would still refer the progenitor as father. However, she was her own vampire now. Custom made her refer him as Master. That and because it riled him, the title from her lips put her in a condition he did not want. But, the irony on his part, he never stopped treating her like a servant.

She did not fear him anymore, because she knew that Alucard would not seriously wound her body. Instead, Seras was afraid of herself. How she would react to his treatment. The vampire already felt pieces of her beloved sanity shattering. Indifference was worse, she supposed. The lack of caring about the things he did. To become too comfortable around his antics. That would mean a contradiction of her nature.

In the midst of her ponderings, Seras fell asleep. Her body had been weakened by the lack of blood and she had nothing to do. The sunlight did not bother her. Alucard had placed polarized windows on the helicopter. She reckoned it was because he moved inside the craft at times rather than the kindness of his black heart in providing her a safe flight.

In her slumber, she gnashed her teeth in remembrance. A kaleidoscope of memories flashed inside her mind as a series of short films. Seras inhered Alucard's trait of having nightmares during trips.

The fairy of Harkonnen was there. She smiled at him, waving her hand to greet him. Seras almost forgot the annoying spirit, remaining echo of a better age. The Baron just floated around, stuttering something she could not catch. Except the last words.

"Ninth circle is a nasty place, don't go there."

Seras shrugged as the fat man faded out her sight, flying to the stratosphere of the chaotic world surrounding her. She wished people around her stop being so bloody cryptic for once! She wanted a straight conversation without sensing all the time that the speech held a double meaning. And one not essentially good.

If she knew that would happen next, Seras would have forced the fairy to stay. The sequence of deaths of people she cared about. First her parents, then her grandmother who had taken care of her. She swallowed hard, unable to move her gaze away from Pip's smiling face while he collapsed onto her lap. To that she stopped looking. Something was wrong. The Police Girl had been deprived from her eyes, she wondered how did she know he was grinning? A product of her imagination? No, it was too real.

_"Even if I was far away, I was still keeping a pair of eyes or two on you, Seras. Won't you like to take a closer look."_

Upon waking, Seras gave a slight jump at her Master's words lingering in her brain, bashing her head on window. Opening her eyes, she abandoned her rest, or the lack thereof, for good. When Alucard wanted to play mindgames with someone, it was better to keep the defences up. Sleeping left her without protection.

_"Why so defensive, Seras. I'm not an enemy." _He said laughing.

Seras was tempted to ask what was so bloody funny. Was her life some big jest for Alucard?

_For someone who is on the middle of a politic struggle, Master,_ Seras replied curtly, tone verging in weariness. She was tired. Exhausted of feeling like some rag doll Alucard played with then tossed aside. She was certain her Master was not fully demonic and held some caring, but the fledgling wished that he would show that in a less harmful way. _You certainly have spare time to pry in my mind._

She did not spell out that might be reason why Alucard was losing the battle with his father, Vlad II. However, the imply was strong. There was an instant of quiet Seras relished in. Alucard caught her message, but she was not cruel to congratulate herself in hurting her Master. When she did that, Seras would lose the game.

_But sometimes_, she thought it would worth it. To make him shut up for good.

_"Humans say hobbies are good for the health, Seras. Will you deprive me for my joy." _

_You are dead, you don't need a hobby. Especially one who involves paining me. _

_"It's for your progress as a member of the undead. Hardening you." _

_The only thing it's building inside me is a desire to slaughter you. _

_"Good, then is working. Even your hatred is more attractive than your unbearable kindness." _

Seras groaned. Why? Why he could not settle with impalings and his causal predations over townspeople? Of course, she knew her trail of thought was selfish but Alucard did that either way. Ever since his Master left Hellsing, he became more and more insane. She was quite at loss of how to deal with him and envied Integral's control over him. How in blazes could the woman stand his mental assault? But Seras knew Alucard had always treated the Hellsing with the most utmost respect. Unlike her. Opposite to her.

_What I should do, Master? Why am I going to meet your family?_

Seras could not help but feel nervous. As self assured as she was now in the battlefield, she certainly wasn't material for the diplomatic arena. Her education didn't live up to such standards. The Police Girl started experiencing the long forgotten insecurity she thought was gone. Suddenly, Seras was a mere rookie once more.

"_Nothing. You're an envoy of peace. Observe carefully the situation for our advantage. Act polite and be solicitous with them."_

Our advantage. That nearly sent her over the edge of a fit of laugher. Alucard liked to include her inside his plans despite her protests.

_When this will be over? _

_"Anxious to meet me again, Police Girl?" _

If she had any blood on her system, Seras would be pink at his comment. If for embarrassment of the implication or the anger of his use of her old nickname, she was uncertain. Lucky that Seras was in quite drained state.

_Counting the seconds to see Pip again, actually._

Poor child, she hoped that the baby did not end up baked for her words. Alucard was not above eating children or killing them when it served to a use.

_"I've things to take care of, Seras Victoria. Remember your mission. And…Young blood. Mmm." _

_Wait! When I will come back! _

No response came; likely Alucard went to torture someone else. Seras was quite scorned by her Master's lack of focus in pending matters. But figured out spending time afar from him, albeit in physical form only, would do her some good.

The noises from miles beneath her roused her senses. Seras looked down, through the smoke glass, to the metropolis that slowly came to her sight. The yearning of contact with people that were not servants, gypsies, Alucard's victims, guards and her Master rekindled inside. In addition with the expected awkwardness. It had passed over forty years and that surely had atrophied her social skills.

The co-pilot of the helicopter turned around. "Lady Draculina, we're about to land."

Seras nodded, buckling her seatbelt and bracing herself for the turbulence as the machine descended over an exclusive pit of the Otopeni International Airport. She shot a meaningful glance towards the building. The installations were modern and filled with technology. The opposite of Alucard's archaic tastes in decoration. She already felt better, less suffocated with her condition.

Seras felt the pilots stand and stride towards her. She lifted her chin to face them. "We have permission to access the airport, Lady Draculina. Come with us…" The man opened the door for her; the staircase was already placed there. She could easily leap and landed skilfully, even in her famished state, but Seras did not like to show off. Rather, she would keep her potential hidden until it was necessary. Sleeping tiger, some would say.

On her way down, Seras noticed a small crowd of people coming to receive her. The press, luckily, was missing. Vlad II had little patience for the journalists prying private agendas. They got in the way of conflicts and ended up hurt. It was a kind of censorship, but one Seras was grateful. She did not want to deal with them.

_Ok, Seras. Time to meet the family_, she told herself, reassuring her mission. If only Alucard would have been more specific about what to do. If Seras had still been naïve, she would think her Master only sought to introduce her to his family, seeking approval. _But that's what he wants me to believe._

"Draculina Seras Victoria," the only woman of the group greeted her, inclining her head. She had curly brown hair and yellow eyes that reminded Seras of a cat; her body was clothed with traditional dress from the zone, white skirt and stripped black and red shirt and vest. Victoria could tell that the rest were human bodyguards and she, a vampire. "I bid you welcome to Bucharest. I hope the trip from Transylvania was pleasant."

"Yes, it was… Thank you, Miss?"

"Ilona," she introduced herself, "Countess Ilona Szilagy. A pleasure to make acquaintance with you at last, Draculina Seras."

Seras' eyes widened in recognition of who she was. Ilona, King Matthias' cousin and Alucard's second wife when he was human. She was a vampire as well? She wondered if her Master knew. He probably did.

"Did Master Alucard…?"

"Turn me? Vlad?" Ilona snorted with humour. "Good heavens, no. However, it seems the family is cursed to rise from the grave. Even several spouses. Thus here I am."

"A family curse?"

"Could be. Or perhaps a cat jumped over my coffin before it was blessed during the funeral. Who knows?"

"A cat…?" Seras inquired, unable to grasp such idea. After all, she had always believed in the close rules of Hellsing and horror cinema, without contact with other undead folklore. "Nevermind." She gathered Ilona was crazy as the rest of her political family, she must have been, no one in their right mind married Alucard. Human or not.

"You look a bit pale," Ilona indicated, grasping Seras' forearm to lead her way. Seras was a bit startled by the Countess039; bluntness but followed her lead. Had not Alucard commanded her to adapt to their whims? "He hasn't been feeding you? Tsk, Vlad is still an ogre."

"That he is…" Seras agreed with Ilona. She was glad the other woman was amiable. And talkative. God she craved for a conversation. A real one – not an argument with Alucard or a monologue with Pip and the impaled from afar. "Some things never change, not even with the passing of centuries."

"Specially in Vlad's case."

Seras spotted the white limousine, likely their transport. She was heading that way when Ilona changed their directions towards a red sport convertible. She blinked, a tad confused. "But…"

"I make my own protocol, Draculina Seras," Ilona said smoothly. "The guards take the limousine, I'll drive my own car. I was bounded with etiquette in life, not anymore. I hope you don't mind a small stop before Bucharest, it's Dragaica. You know what that is, I suppose."

Seras was taken aback. She would never have thought Ilona would act this way around her. One would expect a jealous woman envious from the young maiden who was living with her husband. But, Seras kept reminding herself, if Alucard were the evil prince, this would be the gentle antagonist.

"Yes, I have read about it. It's the celebration of the ripping of grain." Since she had read about the holiday, Seras had always wanted to see the cheerful dance. But the towns near the castle were depressed, unable to celebrate anything but the Fatman's Day much to Alucard's chagrin.

"And much more, young Seras." Ilona hopped and climbed inside her car. "Come along, I'll explain on our way." Seras did so.

During the trip, Ilona explained Seras a little more regarding Dragaica's meaning. Every twenty-fourth of June, during summer solstice, it was the procession of the goddess Dragaica, an equivalent of the Greek Demeter. That women wore the just blossomed Sanziene for several occasions. Some maidens had them under their pillows to dream of their future husbands, other on the waist to avoid backaches, and the rest mingled the flowers on their hair to appear more stunning.

Seras listened, engrossed by the description of the dances and colourful clothes. Something struck her as odd. "But that's up to tomorrow then," Seras pointed out, currently it was twenty-third not twenty-fourth.

"We're not going for the mortal celebration," Ilona informed her, stopping her car. Seras realized they were driving on the opposite direction, towards countryside rather than the city. The sun had already set and the dark veil of the night covered all with stars and a waning moon. "Look."

Over the green fields in the mid of the air there was a group of beautiful women, dancing and singing. Their voices were like the toll of small bells, crystalline and enthralling. Seras beheld the alluring show of the flowers blossoming at their melody; it comforted her, filling her with long forsaken hope. She had been in contact with death and destruction for so much time that whatever places her gaze fell reminded her of the sad end. Not now, with the dance of life and joy.

Rebirth anew from the remains.

"If we were humans, Draculina Seras," Ilona murmured. "We'd be insane by now."

Seras stared at the woman horrified. She did not know that there was such danger! But the fact her suffering was gone, long forgotten by the merry spirits, made up for any insanity. She doubted hermental health, anyway.

"What are those?"

"They are the beings who are part of Dragaica's procession," Ilona elaborated, bending down to pick up Sanziene. She mingled one with her hair then passed the other to Seras. "It's said they used to be the young virgins kidnapped by dragons and taken to places where no man has ever step foot. And only during this night they are able to wander on earth, spreading joy over the country."

Seras paused, looking at the female creatures once more. They were maidens, prisoners of dragons allowed to be free for a time. Without thinking twice, the vampire ran after them, she joined into a klutz dance of her own invention while trying to mimic their steps. The beings did not seem to mind her presence, surrounding Seras with their spring fragrance. She was aware why they accepted. There was an unspoken kinship between them.

As she danced, as she relished in her brief freedom, Seras mused. Would the Beauty return to the side of the Beast in her fable?

* * *

Thanks to Puck 3/4 who edited this story and to everyone who review. Feedback is appreciated. For those who did not get the child reference, if you read _Dracula_, you'll notice that the Count used to bring his Brides babies to feed from them.


	3. Cocytus

**Fairytale **

**Chapter Three **

**- Cocytus **

"Here we're, Draculina Seras."

Ilona's voice awoke Seras from her slumber. After her dance with those creatures on that field she was rather drained but it had put her in high spirits. It was worth the effort. Stirring, Seras looked up. It was almost dawn; the sky had already acquired the mixture of pink, orange, and blue. The Police Girl certainly had spent more time than she had initially thought celebrating Dragaica.

"It's beautiful," Seras beamed as she appraised her surroundings. The gardens were neatly tended, no sights of blood or decay, merely the fragrance of the flowers. There was a fountain located in front of the building that added to the visual appeal. The palace wasn't as big as she had imagined. It possessed two levels and a strange mix of architecture coming from different ages. Seras was not an expert in the subject, however it was clear the change of styles presented in the ensemble.

Ilona hopped out of the car, gesturing towards the staircase. "Welcome to Cotroceni Palace, Draculina Seras. The former residence of the presidents, it's now ours."

Seras descended out of the vehicle, shutting the door softly. Admiring the glass porch of the main entrance, the younger vampire ascended the stairs after Ilona. "Where's my luggage, Countess?"

"It must have arrived hours before us, Seras. Your stuff was inside the limousine. And call me Ilona, dear. We're family now."

A butler opened the door for them; Ilona inclined her head and saluted in Romanian. Seras' mind swayed away, peering in the magnified stained glass windows, tracing the figures with her curious eyes. As soon Seras passed the threshold, she felt a sting, like blessed silver burning her from inside.

Ilona spun quickly, grasping her shoulder. "Be still, it will be over soon."

Cue to what the Countess said, Seras' pain fade away. "What…_was_ that?"

"It's a barrier to not allow your Master trespass. In both, physical and astral planes," Ilona replied, releasing her hold on the Police Girl. "We don't need a surprise attack or him spying over us, do we? It probably reacted to his blood inside you."

Seras nodded, it made sense. That was the reason why Alucard was quite riled by guessing their next tactics. He could not be a step forward his foes and that bothered him. Served him right.

"They are waiting for us in the great reception hall. Your chambers are done, once we're over with formalities, you may retire to them and rest."

"I've enough sleep," Seras remarked. She had not done anything active in a while; Alucard no longer allowed her to train his troops. According to him, she softened them too much. Seras argued that she did not wish them to become killing machines. Just one of the many clashes she's had with her Master and lost.

"Well, I advise some more because you look like you're in bad shape and tomorrow we have a busy schedule." Ilona started guiding the path through the ample corridors of the Palace. The oval shape of the white walls caught her attention. The furniture was exquisite too: Carved chairs and small tables and paintings hanging on the walls.

Seras paused after Ilona stopped. Three men stood in the hall. The lack of heartbeat and parlour indicated they were Midians like herself. The one in the middle stepped forward; he was the oldest looking. He possessed a hooked nose, short black hair, and red eyes. He looked like her Master, only with a trail of facial hair.

"Welcome to our residence, Draculina Seras Victoria," he spoke in a deep tone much like Alucard's but firm rather than taunting. "I'm Voivode Vlad Dracul." He bowed before her, taking her had gently, brushing his lips on her knuckles.

Seras nearly blushed at the chivalry action. Alucard was in need of manners lessons from his father. He was clearly a gentleman. "I appreciate your gracious welcome, your Excellency."

Vlad inclined his head, distancing himself from Seras. "These two are my sons. Mircea," he gestured towards the one located at his right. Mircea possessed an unruly brown hair that fell beyond his waist. His eyes were red like his father's. "And Radu." Seras nearly gasped when Radu approached shyly towards her. If she did not know better, Seras could swear he was a woman, and a rather beautiful one. His hair was straight black falling to his shoulders but the most remarkable trait were his eyes, of a deep turquoise. There was no mystery of why they had called him Cel Frumos, The Handsome. Radu possessed a languid expression, unlike the fierce features of his kin.

"Welcome," Mircea uttered with a raspy tone.

"A pleasure, Miss Victoria," Radu greeted politely.

"Likewise," was Seras' response, jerking her gaze from Radu's orbs. It was rather rude to stare but could not help herself. Radu smiled at her gesture. She wondered if he was accustomed to such reactions around women?

"Tell us, how is _he_ faring?" Vlad asked, cutting the chase already.

_Down to business so soon, eh?_ Seras was aware of who the Voivode was referring. "As usual. Bloodthirsty, insane and perfectly intolerable."

The Draculs laughed at her accurate description of Alucard.

"Then he's well," Ilona snorted, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have worried as much, Vlad. He won't extend the same courtesy towards any of us."

Dracul sneered. "He's my son, Ilona. I abandoned him once to his luck more than once. I'll try to set things right this time."

Seras recognized honesty in his statement. Vlad II was genuinely interested in Alucard's welfare? "Master says… that if you care so much to heal ties, then you should have agreed to pass the throne to him."

"Unacceptable," Mircea intervened hotly. "He's the bogey man for our people. As patriotic as he fancies himself to be, they are terrified by his hobbies."

"There's no possibility of convincing him otherwise?" Vlad inquired, looking at Seras with something akin to hope.

"Well…"

"Of course not," Ilona declared, scowling. "You spent little time with him, Vlad. You don't know how selfish and bull-headed he can be. When his mind is set on something, no matter if the Flood takes him away, he will not rest until he achieves it. I'm right, Draculina Seras?"

"You have taken the words out of my mouth, Lady Ilona," Seras grinned, feeling a connection already with the other woman. "I don't wish to give you fake hopes, your Excellency. But it's doubtful my Master will forsake his plans anytime soon."

Vlad scratched the back of his head; Seras knew he was crestfallen at the news. "I don't blame him. It was my fault."

"Father, you did what was the best for our people."

"You really think so, Mircea? Radu what you have to say about this?"

"Well… I-" Radu's gaze fell over Seras. "I think Miss Victoria is tired and not eager to listen to our rattle."

_Nice save._

Seras smiled brightly at him. Indeed, it was difficult to act as the therapist of such dysfunctional family while suffering the debilitation of the half starved state she was in. The young vampire could hardly pay enough attention to the topics.

"I agree with Radu," Ilona came behind Seras, putting her hands over the other woman's shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Come with me, Draculina Seras, I'll show you where is your room is. And you three," she paused, shooting them a meaningful look. "Try not to kill each others until my return."

Seras bit a laugh. They were entertaining if a bit insane. Regardless of how funny they may appear, the Police Girl was aware they were her Master's enemies and for extension, hers. She tried her best to hide the unease that caused the realization as she moved behind Ilona, towards her given room.

"That's the one," Ilona indicated to a door at the end of the hallway. "All your belongings must be inside by now." The older Midian handed Seras the key. "Rest well."

"Thank you." Seras watched the woman's retreat, opening the door and going inside her chambers. The room was fit for nobility. Richly furnished and equipage with modern machines for her comfort. There was a four-poster bed and an ample coffin that lay beside it. Probably because they were uncertain of which she preferred to sleep in.

Hopping, Seras climbed inside the bed. Her luggage was over the table as Ilona had promised but she was not in mood to unpack just yet; or to sleep either. Seras dreaded the idea of slumber in the conditions she was in. Afraid she would not be strong enough to wake up.

Seras did not lack of rest; she was hungry. And not only for blood but for life. Her stay in Alucard's castle was like being trapped inside a coffin. It reeked of death and Seras craved to feel alive again. Not in the sense of pulse and body warmth, but of dynamism. The sluggish traits she had acquired lately were worrisome.

Seras sighed, rolling to face the ceiling. She was thinking on her Master and his kin. How nice they were so far with her and how bad Alucard treated her. She wondered why there was still that steely loyalty to someone who had behaved like a git since the moment they met. It was mind-boggling.

'Beware of the ninth circle,' her fairy had warned. Lowering her lashes, Seras understood of what he was talking about: Cocytus, the Ninth Circle of Hell: Home for the traitors. The Frozen Kingdom reserved for the betrayers of kin, city, guests and Masters. She was far from being a bookworm, more accustomed to her streetwise wit than cultural knowledge, but the Divine Comedy was one of the handful books in English that her Master had in his library.

Seras shuddered at the thought of Judecca. Her memory was sketchy when it came to the literary but she was certain it was not a nice and comfy dimension filled with flowers and fluffy rabbits.

Why she was musing about this topic? It made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. But that was impossible; she did not posses gastric functions any longer. Seras was not able to digest food.

_But… we're always traitors in one way or another, all depends of the point of view._ Seras told herself. Such lines of thoughts were perilous. She was considering leaving her Master to side with his family if she did not fault them.

Alucard loathed traitors with a passion. If he found out she would betray him. Seras could not imagine what he would do to her, regardless if she were his fledgling or not. However, Alucard was not a moral authority in the matter. Wasn't he turning his back on his own family? Wasn't he acting egoistical with his people thus betraying them to their ruin?

It was all a matter of how you looked at it.

That reminded her of the Hellsing Organization's downfall.

Seras closed her eyes, curling up on the mattress, unable to stop the flow of the memories that were taking over her mind. She disliked recalling Integral in the last stages of her life. Such a proud admirable woman consumed by Alzheimer. And her Master, pacing on the basement where Harold Hellsing, Integral's son, had sealed him. Seras knew that Harold suspected Alucard's intentions of turning Integral into a vampire. She was still virgin, for the heir was brought to the world by artificial insemination in a surrogate mother. In her half absent state, Integral would be an easy target for Alucard's offer.

Seras knew that the day Harold had ordered the doctors euthanasia; it would mark the end of Hellsing. Alucard was freed soon after. She could sense his rage, even if the Midian did his best to appear indifferent. Three months later, Harold was assassinated while Alucard and herself were on a mission in Wales - the work of a professionally hired group. Alucard's face twisted in victory as if he had anticipated this. When she had questioned his hand in the last Hellsing's murder, her Master had answered:

"That little man wasn't my Master. He killed my true Master. He was scum, betrayer of his own blood."

Seras bit down her opinion. Because she knew that Harold had loved his mother and had done what he considered her best. Who was the traitor? Who was the faithful? Seras did not know the answer. Who could judge such thing? It was impartial.

_For Master, the only opinion that counts is his. His and Integral's but she's no more._

Seras remained still like a corpse for half an hour. Not thinking on anything — it pained her to contemplate when she was in a foul mood. Not doing anything. Her chest was unmoving. Seras had no motivation to remove herself of such comfortable post, except one.

Thirst.

Her yearn for blood was consuming her.

Groaning in annoyance for leaving the bed, Seras rose, exiting the room in an attempt for seeking the kitchen. It was not so hard when her nose was sensible. She sniffed the atmosphere and traced the scents of food and, most important, blood. When she arrived, Seras noted that it was not empty - Radu was sipping a glass filled with dark liquid, his face buried on a book. Seras paused, ready to search another cooker.

"Miss Victoria," Radu greeted, lowering the book. "Please, do come in."

"I don't wish to disturb you," Seras said apologetically.

"You don't bother me. And I take you're quite thirsty." She stared at him. Was she that obvious? "Ilona can't keep a secret." Radu added.

"I'll keep that in mind," Seras smiled and came inside, taking a seat opposite to Radu's. He stood, taking from the refrigerator a jar that contained the same fluid that was inside his goblet. Radu filled a glass and offered it to Seras. She accepted it and brought it to her lips, drinking eagerly. The blood tasted strange. Had so much time passed that she had forgotten how the flavour was? Regardless of that, Seras found for herself that it was impossible to stop swallowing. It fuelled her weakened articulations.

"You're starved. Vlad went too far." Radu said with disapproval.

Seras drank until the last drop and put the glass down. "It tasted… funny." She would not address her Master's mistreatments. It was rather personal and she did not trust Radu as confidant.

"It's raven's blood. It is said to exorcize the bad spirits," Radu chuckled, taking the final sip of his drink. "I wonder if that includes us."

"I don't know about you, Mr. Radu," Seras added with a mischievous grin. "But I'm certainly not a nasty one. Maybe if we give it to your bro-." Seras caught herself before the damage was done. She would not utter the traitorous speech. She could not. But Seras wanted to.

For a while, Seras refused to meet Radu's gaze. He in return, did not force her to do so. It was making Seras realize her behaviour was quite childish.

"I think I understand what's coming on," Radu pointed out with a soft voice. "It's alright, it's only natural."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Denial, she would drown in it: The running water imprisoned her mind too.

"Tell me, Miss Victoria. What do you feel about my brother?" Radu asked sharply. Seras found she was at loss, threw off for such unexpected inquiring. What he was implying? She did not detect malice in his tone.

"I'm not sure," she responded honestly. "I shouldn't care for him but I do. I want him to be proud, to respect me, to be happy about me. His…"

"Approval for who you are."

"Yes, exactly," Seras glanced at Radu, lifting her brows. She sensed some kinship with Radu, it was unbelievable, but when she was talking, the man was listening. "Maybe more than that, but whatever will happen between us it's still unclear."

"You remind me of me when I was young."

"Really?" Seras did not hide her surprise. Radu and she? Alike? Her Master would be thrilled; she could imagine it.

"Yes…I sought to please my brother, to make him notice me. He was all I've left, the rest of the family died…" Radu confessed to her. "But I couldn't support him at the end, he was too vile and vicious. And I ended up choosing the Ottoman Empire's side. They treated me with respect and love, provided everything Vlad didn't."

Seras felt silent, pondering his words. Indeed, she was between the rock and a hard place as Radu used to be. Her gaze scrutinized the youngest of the Draculas, wishing to ask the question without finding the courage to do so. Fortune was smiling upon Seras because Radu caught the hint.

"I can't say I don't have any regrets in turning against him, Miss Victoria… But if I didn't, I think I would have experimented in something worse."

"Losing is what makes us who we are to be like he is," Seras finished for him. Radu was right, she had to put her priorities straight before it was too late. Even if that meant one of Lucifer's heads would eventually feast over her flesh until the end of time.

* * *

Thanks to my editor seras-kelia and to the reviewers.


	4. The Devil on your Shoulder

**Fairytale**

**Chapter Four **

- The Devil on your Shoulder

Why?

Seras could not help but wonder why the lights went out. The hour of the day, held no importance to her any longer; time was already flowing unnoticed for her own pseudo immortal existence. The reason, however, piqued her interest.

Everyplace where her gaze descended was dark, deprived of warmth and brightness. She rubbed her forearms, feeling the cold chilling her inside. It made no sense; her vampire sight should be able to distinguish forms even in the blackness of the night.

_What's happening?_

Something jolted her from behind. Seras jumped, startled, and spun around with inhuman speed. She held a gasp when she noted the scythe that was illuminating the obscurity surrounding her with an eerie spark. She looked up, narrowing her eyes to the one who yielded it. Seras could not see the culprit features; she or he was well cloaked. The only aspect noticeable was the sharp white tooth that she could peer at behind the hood.

The creature allowed her brief inspection before it lounged again, attempting to collect her head. Victoria dodged, stepping aside, only to connect with a soft surface. A pair of arms captured her from behind, holding Seras with a strong grip.

"Let me go!" Seras cried out, struggling as the Reaper got closer and closer. The glare of the shiny edge of the scythe covered her face. She felt like her muscles were almost paralysed from fear. Why was she so frightened?

_Do I want to die now?_ Seras gnashed her teeth, denying being defeated. She mustered her strength and jerked away from the weapon's aim. Steel struck down flesh; there was a dry sound of a round object falling on the floor, rolling. Victoria coughed, a reflex rather than a yearning for air, and glanced at the fiend's direction. _Oh dear… it cannot be._

The head, which the Reaper was picking up the floor. She could distinguish clearly now. It belonged to Jim, one of the Wild Geese mercenaries. Gulping, her head turned to the right. Where Jim's arms had held her. His body lay there, plunged into a stake, impaled. Victoria stood, gasping in horror when she looked further. There was a small forest filled with the Impaled Geese, most lacked heads but she recognized the uniforms. No, not only the Geese, as Seras scanned the macabre display she could count several police officers uniforms alongside the military green of Hellsing.

The cringing noise in the air snapped her from her gawking. Seras hopped above in time before the cutting edge harmed her. Victoria spun, directing a kick on her rival's chest. The being returned some steps, seemly stunned. The kick provoked the Reaper to release its bag; soon the heads fell to the floor. Well known faces greeted Seras with an anguished expression, they belonged to the police force, Hellsing troops, and Wild Geese. Pip was among them. She tried to reach it, to retire his skull out of the grasp of the Reaper. Engrossed in her task, Victoria did not notice the oncoming scythe that sank deeply in her chest.

Seras let go a surprise shriek and fell on her knees. The throbbing pain, she remembered it so well. Her lungs being destroyed by a silver bullet when her heart still beat. Her thorax being stabbed by many silver bayonets when she was no longer among the living. Her chest being pierced by a merciless blow of an arm. She coughed the blood out of her mouth, attempting to rise once more.

"You are pathetic. No wonder he died," said a voice coming out the hood. It was familiar but could not place it from where. The Reaper held Pip's head high and tossed it to the air. Within a blink, the cutting edge of the scythe sliced the cranium in two.

"No! Captain!" Seras screamed in distress. She felt so bloody impotent, her body was responding too late. Always a step behind, that was why people around her perished. Her nails grew into claws, her fangs elongated. But Victoria had something more. She had her revenge.

Snarling, Seras Victoria lunged against the figure. In her jump she shifted her arms into bat wings and her mouth became bigger. Her right wing connected with the scythe, effectively disarming her foe as her knee hit the Reaper's stomach. Lifting the weapon with her mind, Seras borrowed the scythe and struck down. The shadowy cloth vanished at the contact with the steel. Now she could distinguish the figure clearly.

It was Alucard.

"Master?" Seras stopped her assault, staring blankly at the older vampire.

"Tell me girl, are you virgin?" Alucard asked, pulling out the Casull and aiming it towards her. He pulled up the trigger, firing a single bullet.

"You're not my Master!" Seras growled, dodging the ammunition and struck once more. The figure of Alucard shredded like it was a skin costume. A taller man took his place; Victoria met the green eyes of Father Alexander Anderson.

"Ye have a nice voice, Draculina! Scream more!" Anderson exclaimed before throwing multiple knives at her direction.

Seras' eyes narrowed, swinging the scythe as a shield in order to cut down all his weapons. Once more, Seras Victoria smote her foe, the skin and clothes was abandoned as if it was a snake. Her through went dry when Anderson form shifted to Joleen Blitz's - her most hated enemy.

"You still don't understand, Seras Victoria," Joleen mocked, clashing her scythe with her own. Seras gritted her teeth, holding her ground as she tried to march against Blitz. However, Joleen was physically stronger and soon the edge of both weapons grazed Victoria's throat, opening a small cut.

"Bitch," Seras insulted as she was losing the fight, returning her steps. Soon her feet accidentally squished a moistened rock on the floor. She looked down, paling further to discover half of Pip's head under her boots. His dead gaze stared at her in accusation. Her body convulsed, orbs glowing in wrath.

No one would take away her vengeance.

Seras pushed with all her might, forcing Joleen to retreat as she let go of the scythe. Wrath fuelled her determination, making her movements more fluid, faster, stronger. She was soon before Blitz, breaking her weapon in two as if it was a mere stick. Then punched her jaw in a un-lady like manner. Her long nails clawed Joleen's face. "Who are you?!"

The flesh of Joleen changed. The tattoos vanished and a smooth white skin was displayed. The shade and length of the hair also was modified, turning in a darker hue of blonde. Seras stared at her own eyes in disbelief. "W-what…?" The doppelganger connected her elbow in Victoria's stomach and freed herself.

"Who you think I am?" the other Seras taunted. Her uniform was like her old yellow one, except black. Her red eyes were devoid of emotions and humanity; only a maddening glint could be distinguished inside the chaotic orbs. She had Alucard's look. "I'm the real Seras Victoria, you're just trash about to be silenced," she grinned, showing her shark-like teeth. Her arms became shadows tendrils that wrapped around Seras, crushing her bones with the grip.

"No!" Seras struggled but was useless; her regenerating skills were not fast enough to heal the damage in time. As darkness filled her vision, she heard Alucard's laugh at the distance.

-------

"Seras? Is everything alright?" A soft, male voice inquired. She fluttered her eyes open, glancing at the source of it. Radu was sitting in front of her, asserting her from the edge of his book. Seras blushed scarlet, retrieving the fallen volume of her lap and straightened her posture on the coach. She had fallen asleep in front of him. How embarrassing.

"Yes, thank you, Radu," Victoria replied stiffly, she was still shaken of her nightmare. It took her a moment to realize that she was not inside that chilling darkness but the Castle's library.

Radu studied her before returning to his reading. Seras grinned, for the time she had spent around the Draculs, she was certain that even if the roof fell over the youngest brother's head, he would not forsake his cherished books.

"Where is Mircea? I haven't seen him today," Seras inquired off hand. She did not mean to intrude further in his activity but she was curious about Mircea's whereabouts. Thinking about others distracted her mind regarding musing about herself. She would forget about her doppelganger, stripped of any humanity. A monster with her features.

"He departed with several troops, they will try to take down Vlad's stronghold in the borders within Transylvania…"

"The operation already? I thought it will be in a week," Seras frowned. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"It was going to be next week, however, against my judgment, my brother managed to convince my father in secret to 'end this once and for all.' And you were sleeping until late, I can't blame you. Ilona kept you sightseeing until dawn."

The Countess Szilagy had been along with Radu, Seras' closest person inside the Castle. The handful of months she had spent inside the Dracul Home had divided in Ilona's tours, Radu's reading sessions, and Vlad's attempts to leech information about Alucard and Mircea's military training. Out of all activities, Ilona's socialite practices tired her the most.

"She wanted to celebrate her visit to Hungary," Seras retorted with a huff. "After all her kindness with me I couldn't reject her invitation." She paused before formulating her next question. "Why wasn't I woken? I could have helped Mircea. I've military experience."

Radu closed his book and leaned back, folding his arms. "He doesn't trust you fully yet. Besides, Mircea likes to play soldier alone with his squad. I take it was because my oldest brother didn't have much opportunity when he was still young and mortal."

"He doesn't trust me… Why would he? I betrayed my Master, I guess that takes away my credibility," Seras stated with a tone soaked in bitterness.

"I trust you, Draculina Seras."

Seras cocked both brows, her gaze fixed on Radu.

"I understand the position you're in. I was considered the 'traitor' among my family before Vlad turned his back in this affair, remember that. Sharing a stigma may lessen your burden."

Seras' lips shifted in a thin line. She had read what happened with Radu and the rest of the Draculs and the whole traitor business was rubbish. "But your father and Mircea stabbed you and Master in the back first! They handed you two to their enemies as leverage!"

"That was a common practice among the gentry."

"That doesn't make it less monstrous."

Radu dedicated her a sad smile. "You're right, they did betray us first but I was alone with them and I didn't wish to contradict their reasoning. Let the wounds heal. I promised myself to not betray a family member anymore under any circumstances."

"That's why you didn't come along on the campaign to defeat Alucard, did you?" Seras inquired, staring at Radu intensely. In history books it indicated Radu was the one who dethroned Vlad III, he used to be a great warlord.

"Partly. I'm tired of choosing a side. Perhaps it's my way to ask him apologies for the loss of his first wife. She committed suicide because of my threat," Radu's tone was weary, Seras felt the weight of the centuries in it.

"I see… Perhaps if Master listens to that, he-"

"Vlad will not forgive us," Radu stated firmly, convinced of each word he uttered. "He holds grudges forever. Aside from that, he has every right of being angry and I don't mean about our actions when we were human."

Seras blinked, tilting her head confused. "What did you do to him as vampires?"

"Nothing," was Radu's response. "We never bothered in contact him, he certainly feels deserted. The true is we didn't know he rose too until that book 'Dracula' was edited in 1897."

"Why you didn't try after the book? You thought him dead?"

Radu snorted. "A Dracul, particularly a vampire one, can't be killed as easily. We sent spies to find out his circumstances and discovered a vampire hunter captured him. We were afraid to act, if Abraham van Helsing caged so easily my brother with the aid of five people… Imagine after? When the Crowd conceded an army to his command?"

"So Master became an unspoken bargaining chip?" Seras inquired coldly. She disliked that very much, the sort of traffic with persons was a horrid concept.

Radu's frown deepened and nodded. "Aye, I'm afraid so. When Arthur Hellsing came to power, war soon followed and we're hands full to stop the invasion. Whilst Lionel and Integral Hellsing's reign, my brother had turned into an undead juggernaut. His might frightened us, and he would have wiped us out before we had a chance to establish dialogue. Father suggested we strengthen ourselves by rituals just in case."

"So you basically treated him as an enemy or outcast without even trying to change things," Seras sounded angry. She was not aware of this part of the history. Vlad II had graciously edited it out during their conversations. He sounded rather hypocrite now.

"Like humans, we also make mistakes."

"And now it's too late to mend them," Seras had the urge to break things. She was furious with them for the ill treatment towards her Master. Since when had she cared so much for the git? Victoria disliked admitting it but she missed him a bit. His presence, not his mocking voice and acts.

"What are you going to do now, Seras?"

"I took a choice months ago, Radu. Despite what I personally feel towards the family relationship," Seras answered with an edge of a snarl. "The citizens of Romania would suffer under my Master's rule. Besides, even though I'm angry with you four now, I don't want him to harm you. You have treated me well as a member of the clan despite my connections. Master hasn't done the half of the things for me you have."

Victoria sighed, no one was perfect she supposed. And she was accustomed to choose between the lesser of two evils. _Life is full of choices_, she mused with sarcasm. _Mine are always bad ones._ She felt her soul frosted by an instant. A voice, something form the deepest of her mind, was whispering. _If you only accept your fate, you'll enjoy them…_ Seras shook her head, disturbed, curling on her coach.

"Seras?" Radu rose, advancing towards her. "What is it?"

Victoria looked up; she released her knees and stood as well. "Nothing, Radu. I think I'm just tired…"

"I understand if you don't trust me. But I want you to know if something bothers you, I'm willing to listen."

Seras appreciated his empathy, inclining her head. "When I'm ready," she re-worded her speech. "When I know what's coming on, I swear I'll tell you." His hand descended on her shoulder, stroking a bit. The touch, a caress that was not possessive but comforting, was almost alien to Victoria. She pulled away almost instantly, frightened. Afraid of becoming accustomed to something she would lose sooner than she thought. God, had she become such coward?

"Forgive me, Draculina Victoria. It was uncalled for," Radu apologized, distancing his body from hers. "Sleep in the coffin instead of the bed, perhaps that will heal you."

Seras nodded in affirmation, bending to leave the book on the table. Within a blink, Radu was back on his former post, concentrated in volume. She smiled. He was such a bookworm.

Carefully, Seras yanked the door open, avoiding to produce a cringing noise. She did not seek to disturb Radu's solitude any longer. Then, she strode towards her chambers. In the middle of her path, the shouting voices of the main room, downstairs, attracted her attention. Victoria could distinguish Vlad II but not the other three. She expanded her senses, focusing on the discussion, discerning vaguely the political topics.

"Seras Victoria," Ilona's voice snapped her. Seras spun around, smiling sheepishly at the former Countess. "Eavesdropping? I thought politics were none of your business."

"They aren't, I was just curious about who are with the Voivode."

"Emissaries from what used to be Moldavia, Transylvania and one who will come along with me back to Hungary tomorrow."

"Oh, I see…" Seras chewed her lower lip in a pensive mood. "Discussing about Master?"

"No, not everything centres about that tyrant. Don't flatter him so much," Ilona let go a good-natured laugh. "You're spooked," she noted. "Nightmares?"

Seras' gaze fell to the floor, unable to stop counting the lines of the marble as if was an interesting task.

"I take that as a yes," Ilona moved, snaring an arm on Seras to drag her to her chambers. Seras felt little compared to the statuesque woman. Why everyone was taller than her? "Vlad used to be a few inches taller than you are now," she commented with a grin. "He used to say we were a couple of a male dwarf and a female giant."

"Really?" Seras beamed. Ilona barely spoke of her time she spent married with her Master.

"Yes," Ilona affirmed. "There were times he even acted as a good person around our children. But the ghost of my predecessor was stronger than my presence. He attempted to make me like her, I lost interest. It wasn't healthy." She shot a side-glance. Seras could certainly know how that feels; Integral's influence lingered around him and would rule their relationship. Victoria had always be a 'plan b,' a second choice. She did not know if she should feel sad, insulted or relieved.

"Does Mircea treat you better?" Seras inquired, innocently. She had seen by accident that they had exchanged of caresses and kisses on the garden.

"He's alright," Ilona smirked impishly, pausing in front of Seras' door. "His father is more experienced than the child, though."

Seras blinked, riled by that revelation. "Uh?"

"Oh, please. We're vampires, Seras," Ilona husked with a shrew expression. "Monogamy and any human moral**s** don't apply to us. Or to my former husband, he had many lovers and didn't honour our vows."

"B-but…" Seras protested, she was certainly accustomed to the female presence of Integral. With her, such an act was unspeakable.

"You're young, barely a century. You'll learn. Now, Draculina, I think this is your destination, correct?" Ilona gestured towards the door. Seras nodded, lowering the doorknob and entering. "Sweet dreams."

"Good afternoon, Lady Ilona," Seras bid farewell, shutting the door. Instead of changing to her pyjamas, Victoria slid directly inside the coffin. Her undead body found such comfort in the casket that could not be on another mattress. Dead bodies could only fully rest in the proper bed, she assumed.

Seras remained motionless during hours, unable to roll over, afraid to sleep. She was hearing things again. Phantom shadowy fingers travelling on her body, covering her fully. Dark promises of slaughter and death. Victoria pretended to be deaf. They were products of her mind, nothing more. Her eyelids felt so heavy, dangerously close to lower fully.

_Go away!_ She tried to shoo the intruding presences without avail.

In the mean time, Seras surrendered to the invisible arms that were cradling her to sleep. The murmurs became macabre lullabies that forced her senses to comply. Victoria was once more in a chaotic dream, surrounded by strange creatures and an apocalyptic landscape. She distinguished a familiar silhouette floating in the air. She let go a sigh, smiling to realize who he was.

After the horrible visions Seras was forced to endure, she was happy to greet Baron Vladimir Harkonnen and his weird advices.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks Seras-Kelia for editing this chapter and to the reviewers. Alucard will appear in next chapter. Don't despair. 


	5. Prodigal Son

**Fairytale**

**Chapter Five **

- Prodigal Son

Seras stirred and rose. She opened the lid of the coffin carefully to avoid bashing her head. How humiliating that would be? Her recent dream lingered inside her mind before it slowly vanished. Harkonnen was there with the usual devastated landscape.

"The river!" Harkonnen had exclaimed, batting his arms as if they were wings. "The river isn't Lethe or Eunoe! It won't make you reach forgiveness of your sins!"

Seras had blinked at the warning. Regardless of how cryptic the fairy was, normally he rambled about hidden truth. She would avoid rivers, not that vampires were fond of running water.

"Seras?" Radu knocked the door of her chambers. "Are you ready? Ilona's train departs soon."

"In a minute," Seras replied, quickly finishing to change clothes. She would take a shower after the farewell committee. Dressed with a simple sweater and trousers, Victoria yanked the door open. "It's surprising to see you outside the library, Radu. I was starting to think you even slept there."

"Miracles do happen, Draculina Victoria," Radu smiled, offering an arm in a gentlemanly manner. Seras grinned and took it, allowing him to lead the way. They started to walk, side by side towards the exit. Seras paused suddenly. Was it her imagination or was someone following them? She could hear footsteps behind them, mimicking their movements. She peered over her shoulder. No one was there.

"Seras? Something is troubling you?"

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something. My mind must be still asleep," Seras assured Radu with a smile. "Any news of Mircea?" She regretted to have asked the question soon. Cel Frumos' face grimaced in concern.

"None. It's not like him. Mircea promised to stay in contact and despite being an hothead brute, he's a man of word."

"Perhaps something detained him. Not that I think my Master knows about the assault; everything was carefully planned." Seras chewed her lip, her stomach churned. Thinking on her former Master, the man she just betrayed for his own family, made her sick. Especially considering what Alucard would do with Pip in retribution for her sins. _I can't turn back now. It's too late. He knows no mercy._

"We should consider all the probabilities, Seras Victoria," Radu said solemn, recovering his eased expression. "Let us forget this subject for now. We shouldn't bid farewell to Ilona in such mood. It's not auspicious."

"Agreed. So… did you know that she-"

"Sleeps with both, my father and Mircea?" Radu finished for her, giving a slight shrug of indifference. "Yes, and she used to be so proper. I gather Vlad's many escapades with lovers foiled her commitment to one."

"Does Ilona pursue you as well, Radu?" Seras asked with a curious tone.

"Tsk, tsk. Now look at you two, speaking behind my back and about my sexual life no less!" Seras winced, recognizing Ilona's high pinched voice. She sounded scorned. Her gaze fell on the older woman who was smirking sassily in her direction. Ilona was feigning it, good grief.

"As if your escapades don't make it to the vampiric tabloids, dear Ilona."

"You wounded me, Radu."

"There are vampiric tabloids?" Seras asked, dilating her pupils in wonder. She would never have thought about it. But Victoria was never in touch with the undead society, Alucard was an outcast and a hermit, now she was following in his steps.

"Of course they are_. 'Bite'_ and _'Contemporary Fledgling'_ are pretty popular," Ilona listed them. "And to answer your former question, Draculina Victoria. No, I don't pursue homosexuals, it's a lost case."

"Bisexual," Radu corrected Ilona with a scowl, "But I'm not interested in nymphomaniacs."

Seras grinned, listening to their bickering. An argument that did not involve violence was rare in her world. She recalled the times at Hellsing when her Master and Integral clashed in wits or like she and Pip did. She missed those cherished moments but knew she would never recovered them.

"Enough children," Dracul's severed tone cut them. Seras glanced at her left, the progenitor of the line was standing still and regal clothed on his purple cloak. An ever patient expression was displayed across his features, proper of someone accustomed to deal with this everyday. "It's time to go, Ilona. Sven is waiting on the train station." He offered an arm, which Ilona took right away.

Seras and Radu followed towards the gates of the Palace. A limousine was parked near the staircase. As soon as she stepped out of the building, a chilling feeling overwhelmed her nerves. Teeth bit her extremities, frosty as ice. She stumbled, stunned by that. Radu held her, avoiding Victoria's fall.

"Seras?"

_"Traitors are all. To our family, to our country, to our beliefs… to our Masters. The ice will burn us in hell." _

Seras remembered Harkonnen's speech more clearly in that instant. _Traitor_, she thought, frightened.

"Seras!" Radu insisted, snapping Seras to the present. Ilona and Vlad stopped their path, looking at her intensely. "What's with you? You are pale as a sheet and it's not for lack of feeding."

Victoria stared at Radu's concerned face, smiling weakly. "Daydream. Or rather a nightmare," she replied, leaning on his arm for support. "It's probably nothing."

"You can always trust us, dear Seras," Vlad stated smoothly as Ilona slid inside the limousine. "We're a family."

Family. That word sounded alien to someone who was orphaned at a young age like Seras was. Family was an indulgence she never allowed herself to possess. Mortals died easily and she was tired of grieving. But the Draculs were different. They were vampires.

Like her.

Like her Master.

Victoria felt another sharp stung of cold. This time in her unbeating heart. Alucard did not enjoy the luxury of his own family. How could she pretend to take his rightful place?

But she deserved a family! Victoria wanted to be accepted. She wanted Hellsing back. The Geese calling her Sir before they perished in missions. Walter bringing her blood until death claimed him. Integral's intelligent conversations before her illness consumed her mind. Pip's taunts until Joleen took him away.

Alucard calling her Police Girl.

The ride towards the train station was immersed in silence. At least for Seras it was. No matter what the rest talked about, Victoria merely nodded her head as a conditional reflex. Her mind swayed away towards the past, unable to hold a conversation with these people. These _strangers_ she had been living with for months.

Not even when the limousine stopped, was Seras shaken from her musings. And she wasn't until Radu's hand descended gently over her shoulder. "I understand," he said. Seras' eyes flickered in wonder; both Ilona and Vlad were out and meeting with Sven. "You can cry if you want to."

And she did.

She wept for the first time since Pip's death. For those she was afraid to shed tears in Alucard's presence. To be deemed as weak in his mind and disgusted him even more.

She cried for the many Geese whose names no longer she could remember. She wept for Walter whose grave she had not strength to visit. Tears fell over her cheeks when Seras recalled Integral's blank expression when her sickness progressed. And for her son's murder, plotted by Alucard.

Finally, she wept for Alucard because he could not do it for himself.

"Are you better now?" Radu inquired, cleaning her tears with a silk handkerchief.

Seras nodded quietly and laughed with bitterness. "I don't know why I cried. I'm sorry for this emotional tirade… You must think I'm pathetic."

"Quite the contrary, Seras. You were mourning your past. You buried it to move into the future," Radu withdrew from his motions in her cheeks, depositing the handkerchief into her hands. "The same happened to me centuries ago. Maybe both of us are pathetic."

Radu's words struck deep into her core but she realized he was right. The past was gone; it was time to stop lamenting. _It's a whole new day, Seras Victoria. Hellsing is no more_. She reassured and continued to dry her eyes. "Thank you, Radu."

"What are friends for?" he smiled and exited the car, holding the door for her.

Seras' grin widened and slid out of the limousine with alacrity, strolling towards the platform where Ilona's train was supposed to depart. The cold that froze her inside vanished, replaced by comfortable warmth. This was her home, her family and friends.

_I have no doubts. _

'Do you really think that, Police Girl?'

She paused in her steps, eyes widened in fear. Phantom fingers brushed her hair. The frost returned, more freezing than ever. A foreboding omen of doom fogged her reason.

_'Look carefully, the show is about to start.'_

"It would seem that the train parted already," Radu commented, glancing at his father gazing towards the moving vehicle. "It's a pity we didn't say farewell to Ilona, isn't it Seras? Seras…?"

"We must warn Ilona! Stop the train!" Seras exclaimed, hysterical. She released Radu's arm and rushed at the platform. Vlad had spun to see what was happening.

As if in slow motion, the following minutes seemed like they would never end. Seras beheld the sight of the train engulfed in fire horrified, as a pitch darkness covered the sky. No clouds just thick shadows extending its tendrils over the whole place. They took the shape of hounds that snapped and howled to their soon to be preys. An insane laugh rang in Seras' ears and she glanced at the horde of bats that acquired human shape in front of the fire.

"Master."

Alucard emerged; he looked like a giant bat with multiple wings of shadows. His two grotesque long arms were holding the heads of Ilona and Mircea. The dead vampires' expression was of surprise; their eyes widely open as their mouths. "Police Girl," he addressed in a hiss then asserted her companions. "Father… Radu…"

Seras glanced at them. Vlad's eyes were on the heads Alucard was holding, a mixture of pain, sorrow and fear glinted inside his orbs. And Radu… she frowned. Radu was perfectly calm, displaying no visible change of features.

"Nice to see you again, brother," Radu greeted with a slight bow. "Pity the circumstances aren't favourable for us."

"Mircea! Ilona! What did you do, Vlad!" Dracul snarled with an unveiled accusation.

"Isn't it obvious, father?" Alucard tossed the heads to his direction. "I _killed_ them," he added slowly, growling each syllable as he licked his bloodied fangs. "What is it father? Not greeting your prodigal son with spread arms?"

Seras advanced towards the elder Vlad, trying to assuage his sorrow. Ilona's cheeks were badly burnt by the fire. No longer showed her wild beauty. And Mircea was already starting to decompose. Both of them dead - gone. Taken away from her. A firm grasp in her forearm detained her.

"Don't," Radu suggested, dragging her away from Dracul.

"How! The seals kept you away from knowing our plans!" Vlad demanded to know, bringing the heads of his beloved ones close to his chest.

"I think Radu knows," Alucard smirked.

Seras stared at Radu in disbelief. Had he betrayed them? To Alucard, no less!

"Quite," Radu repeated with a half-hearted smile. His blue eyes locked into Seras. "You sent her as a spy, brother. You leaked information through her mind." Seras' face turned red in rage; she had not said a word to her Master! "Calm down, Seras. No one said you knew about this. I figured out the link that a Master vampire and his fledgling have won't be completely severed as it was expected to be. My brother is a special vampire and you will always be his bride."

Seras remained quiet. He had used her. Alucard was just using her as a tool. He allowed her rebellion, her betrayal because in the end, he would win and she was aiding him! She felt so dirty. It was her fault that Mircea and Ilona died. If she would have not stayed close to them… they would have been spared. Protected behind the walls of the Palace.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Vlad growled, dumbfounded after Radu's explanation.

"I tried to keep her away from most of the secret meetings," Radu cleared out in a collected tone. "However, I couldn't betray either of the members of my family. Just to help them the best I could."

"And that, little brother is why you will fail," Alucard commented, his shadow loomed Dracul. "This is a war, you have to take sides. You're Romanian not a Swiss. What are you trying to accomplish? Forgiveness? That doesn't come as easily as you believe. I'm not a pious Christian anymore, offering second chances. To any of you." His malicious gaze fell on Seras the last. She gulped and looked down, ashamed.

After Alucard finished his speech, a blade pierced into his chest, sawing a fine line towards his neck. A geyser of blood came out of her Master; his head detached from his body and fell to his feet. Seras braced herself for the following minutes. From experience she was aware such a little thing would not deter him.

And it was not. Her eyes tore away as Alucard grew bigger and bigger until he acquired the size of a small van. His body twisted into a mess of shadows. Seras could not see what was happening there, the darkness was too deep and her eyes were not able to distinguish a thing. But she could listen. Vlad's screams of horror would haunt for a while, if she survived the experience. The pinches went lower and lower until the obscurity swallowed him.

It was so quiet. Not a sound, not a noise. Her ears were numb. Her eyes fogged by unshed tears. Radu held her when she was about to pass out. The silence was interrupted by Alucard's mocking voice.

"Thank you, father! That was indeed the best banquet I've eaten. The most delicious meal to celebrate my welcome!"

The darkness vanished suddenly. Seras looked up, they were not in the train station anymore. Rather in a deserted field with nothing but a single silver pole. Two scythes flew to her direction. They landed on the ground just mere inches from her body. She stared at them in confusion, then diverged her look, focusing on her Master.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alucard urged them, gesturing towards the weapons. "There could be only one prodigal who will receive my forgiveness."

Seras' jaw hung open. He surely did not mean… Her mind recalled her nightmare, the Grim Reaper with her face. Her Master must have seen her dreams.

_'Seen them, Police Girl? What if I told you I sent them?'_

He was serious.

There was no way to escape.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers and to kelles, who edited this. This is officially AU, specially considering Pip's soul isn't inside Seras. 


	6. Bride

**Fairytale**

**Chapter Six**

- **Bride**

Seras was petrified, staring at her Master, still shaken by the loss of the Draculs. Only Radu remained - motionless at her side. She did not dare to look at him. Her eyes travelled towards the scythes once more, their steel glittered with a malicious light. Something was amiss with it and Victoria realized what was it. Blood… it needed to be soaked with blood.

From all the heinous acts Alucard wanted her to do, this one took the cake. The mere idea of what he had arranged for Radu and herself made her sick. She yearned to hurt him badly but was clever to know her attempts would only make him laugh. Aside from that, Seras realized that despite everything her Master done to her, she could not bring herself to wish his demise.

Contrary to Seras' common sense, she may have developed a masochistic fetish. How could she still care for the monster? She held no respect for Ilona's memory? For Dracul's? For Mircea's? Victoria felt no shame for her feelings anymore. Only someone who was emotionally a coward would fall in denial and she was weary of hiding behind a comfortable lie. So bloody tired of running, it was frustrating when escaping was impossible.

Alucard would always seek her and hunt her down in the end.

"Speechless aren't we?" Alucard interrupted her observations. "Should I spell it out? Since not even my strategy-genius brother could figure out why I handed you those?"

"Tut, tut. You're wrong. I know why, brother. I was curious of the reason for this whole ordeal. You yourself said you're no longer a good Christian that offers second chances."

"And I don't. I plan to _reap_ a price," Alucard elaborated, placing a special emphasis when he uttered 'reap.' He closed the gap that separated them from him, circling as if they were his scared preys - his eyes burnt hungrily into their forms. His orbs were spiralling madly. "You could have schemed a way to capture me, Radu. I know you were aware that I was going to strike in the train station. You didn't. You took a side; your delusion of neutrality won't hide you from the truth. You chose _me _over father." Seras gathered courage to glance at Radu from above her shoulder. The youngest Dracul was at loss, his expression blank for a fleeting moment. "Despite your past sins… I have to admit I won't mind to have you at my side if you prove yourself to me."

"What about me?" Seras asked quietly, her gaze locked with his and his maddening stare made her shudder. She could not discern any sanity there, only a black chaos with swirling red pupils. She took a step back, swallowing deeply. She had experienced this sort of bloodlust directed to her twice-the night at Cheddar and his spiteful speech during the Rio ordeal. Neither were dates Seras cherished to recall.

"Ah my little Judas," Alucard commented in a chiding tone that in others circumstances would win a scowl from her. When her life did not depend in her behaviour. "I've anticipated your reaction around my spineless family, it wasn't a surprise. In fact, I was counting on it. Oh Police Girl, you're so gullible, so easy to manipulate that sometimes it isn't very endearing…"

Seras gnashed her teeth, relinquishing in the flavour of her own blood as the fangs pierced her bottom lip. _So that was it_, she thought enraged. He had used her, played with her feelings, uncaring for the emotional attachment she would create with his family. Alucard was counting on it. To get closer to his circle, spying through her eyes and ears. He hurt her on purpose. She meant so little to him? Just a random minion easily replaced?

The muscles of her legs tensed, ready to lunge over her Master. This fed off of Seras; she would not become a pawn to his amusement anymore. However, her jump was interrupted by Radu. He had snaked his arms around her narrow waist, holding Victoria on place.

"He isn't worth your life, Seras Victoria."

Seras brushed away Radu's touch. Turning to face the other vampire, the one she had considered a friend. The one who knew what Alucard was doing and did not tell her. Victoria was uncertain to whom she was more furious with.

"Stop pretending you care! You're as bad as him! A self centred bastard!" Seras growled, locking her red eyes in his blue ones. An expression of hurt overwhelmed his orbs. She realised that her words stung him but damn… she was not in mood to play nice any longer. No sweet, naïve, cheerful Seras Victoria. That Seras lost everything she loved. That Seras would never be happy, it seemed. That Seras would waste herself in tears.

That Seras was agonizing.

"They were your family too, Radu," Seras added in a wounded tone. She felt old at the time, feeling the weight of the hundred years that she had existed on her shoulders. Too long for a human mind to remain sane, particularly one that had seen so much death and doom such as she.

"I never claimed I was proud of that," Radu replied, casting his gaze to the ground. Seras opened her mouth, unable to utter a word of comfort. She had gone too far and wanted to mend it. Victoria was angry with Alucard but she did not dare to stand up to him. Not until he came out of his murdering phase.

"Are you over with this ridiculous tirade, Police Girl?"

Seras answered with a glare.

"Good girl," Alucard said jovially. Seras wondered if he would pat her head next and give her a biscuit for her compliance. "Returning to the important business… I will grant my forgiveness in exchange of a display of total devotion. One that will redeem your traitorous acts against my person."

Seras rolled her eyes. Her Master was such egocentric creep. Always he, he and he. "What about the traitorous acts you committed against my person?" Victoria demanded with firmness. "Or do you deny them?"

"I don't, my sweet Seras. But, you're forgetting who I am."

"You're not my Master anymore."

"Not that, but the fact you're dealing with a being who can kill you so easily, without remorse," Alucard put it bluntly. "Now that I have your attention," he gestured at the fallen weapons lazily. "Start your battle."

"So this is the prize you wanted to reap… one you're not able to reap for yourself," Radu shot back with a bemused expression. Seras detected a veiled accusation within his collected tone. "To show how important you are to us, we must kill the other?"

"You're very smart to point out the obvious, Radu. Now let's see if your fighting abilities endured the pass of the centuries."

"And if we refuse?" Seras asked, her body was shaking. It was unfair, the trials she had to endure for him. For such a petty monster desperate for attention.

"I'll kill you both in the most painful way possible. And trust me, Police Girl, I'm quite the connoisseur in the subject of torture."

Seras squeezed her eyes shut. Why? Why could not just kill them and get over it? But some voice inside her screamed, she did not want to die yet. Even if everything were lost, Seras would survive. She must keep going, keep trying, and keep dreaming. Or just be there, standing as an automat until the end of the times - if only to spite Alucard. Victoria suspected that such unpleasant ideas were spawned by the same source that made her accept his offer of vampirism. That was not completely born of her mind.

A change in the air around her made Seras abandoned her musings. She lifted her lashes only to stare at the oncoming scythe. She reacted immediately, barely dodging the edge by throwing herself to the floor. She rolled over, quickly picking up her given weapon and yielding it towards her opponent. Radu smiled at her, shifting to a defensive stance.

"I was wondering if that would catch your attention."

Seras blinked in curiosity. Was he trying to fight her seriously? She could not tell. Until Alucard's entrance, Seras believed she knew Radu pretty well… then he stunned her. Unlike what Victoria used to deem, Radu stemmed more his brother than anything. And he had made it clear during their conversations that he yearned for Alucard's approval. Like herself. How he craved for his attention, his pride.

_Sounds familiar_, Seras thought darkly, leaping towards Radu. He stopped her attack by clashing his scythe with hers. Neither of them applied too much strength in the jolt. Their eyes locked, levelling their gazes. Both looked determinate yet incredible hesitant.

How could she kill this man? That despite his deceiving, one she could understand, who had offered his friendship? As Seras' resolution flattened, so did the pressure of her blade. Radu pushed forward, tossing Seras backwards. She landed on her feet, unscathed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Radu."

"You must. It's the only way we get what we really want… after all these lonely years."

Seras bit her lip. Alucard. She could not deny that inwardly she wanted to please him. To make him proud of her. But she constantly failed, never was she enough for him. She was the shadow of someone else. Victoria was not intimidated by her feelings, rather by the consequences of them: her mental state. That was the irony of her life, Seras as the opposite of what Alucard wanted her to be.

And she had the right to be selfish for a little thing called personality.

"I'm not!" Seras yelled, stubbornly. She would not. She was not giving up her self for Alucard. He had taken everything else.

"Fool," Radu stated, charging on her direction. Seras remained motionless. This would be the end, no more suffering or fear. Suddenly that thought acquired an appealing light. Wherever she was going, it had to be better than this. Victoria lowered her eyelids, welcoming the embrace of death with open arms.

_'You're giving up, so easily, Police Girl? That baby of yours will really lament your loss…'_

Seras kept her eyes tightly closed. The images of what would Alucard do with the child invaded her thoughts. Her mind was assaulted by the cringing noise of hundreds of babies sobbing. She flinched in her resolution, regaining her wish to battle once more. Her motions, however, were too slow and Radu's weapon connected with her stomach. Seras shrieked and collapsed by the strength of the blow.

"You _must_ fight," a plea escaped from Radu's lips. Seras realized her skin was not sliced. He had used the opposite edge of the scythe. He could have killed her, but he did not. Her gaze scrutinized him again. Radu had an aghast expression on his face like a doomed man waiting to carry out his sentence. Her jaw tensed, he wanted her to silence him.

Seras nodded, accepting to keep a façade of violence between them. But not to kill him, she would not destroy the last being that was kind to her. Scythe in hand; she hopped back to her feet. Brushing a wild strand of her hair behind her ear, Seras let go a cry and charged. Radu ducked her attempts with liquid motions and countered with his. She bet that the young Dracula was purposely missing; she was not a fencer of his calibre. Steel and steel clashed, sparks jumped off the jolt and measured their strength. Seras caught a glimpse of Alucard's face during this. He was smirking in gleeful satisfaction.

Her eyes narrowed and increased her might. Her Master would not toss her aside like a broken pawn, an excuse to torment another woman with his dark offers. Another naïve fool like she used to be who would never had known what his immortality entailed until it was too late to back down.

_I won't give up. I won't give up. I won't give up!_

But Radu did. His scythe fell to his feet and before she could stop herself, Seras had severed most of his mid section. Blood splattered on her face. The scent was so familiar. It smelled like her Master's but different. She licked the blood on her lips, tasting its flavour. Sweeter than Alucard's. A stronger aroma set her nostrils aflame. More blood. Hers. Red tears coming down her cheeks, sliding to the floor.

_Drip._

"Radu…"

_Drip._

"Why?"

_Drip._

"You could have blocked that blow!"

_Drip._

"Regenerate those wounds, please!"

_Drip._

"I-I

promised once that I won't betray my family anymore."

_Drip._

"I'm not a relative…"

_Drip._

"Y-yes, I'm a-afraid you are. He made your flesh of his flesh. Blood of his blood."

_Drip._

"Finish this. Live for me."

_Drip…_

"Look at this. The Police Girl has enough blood in her system to produce scarlet tears. At least my family has fed you well."

Seras shot Alucard a look of pure contempt. How dare he mock her like this under these circumstances? He stared at her glare with amusement, his eyes were unmoved, unfeeling. He was a beast that enjoyed the pain of the weak but moreover; he feasted in the sorrow of the strong. Victoria was certain of that. Not even with his claims of craving to improve people could she believe that he was nothing more than a sadistic monster.

One beast she could not live without, sadly.

"S-Seras…" Radu murmured, a whisper barely audible. There was a great amount of blood pouring out of his mouth.

"You must impale him before you chop off his head and hand it to me, Seras Victoria," Alucard instructed matter-of-factly, as if this was a minor business. Like his brother was less than a fly.

"You disgust me," Seras spat, her arms trembled in restrained wrath. And she appalled herself. How her body slowly advanced towards Radu's figure and lifted him, carrying the fallen Dracula in the direction of the impaling pole behind her Master. Alucard seemed triumphant. How could he not? He had won, she was broken. Now she was going to become as bad as he is.

Pausing, Seras eyed the silver stick. The edge was mercifully sharp. She doubted that was a humanitarian gesture by Alucard, probably the smith's mistake. The poor man must have suffered the consequences of such.

_I can't do this. I can't…_

_'Yes you can and you will or I'll kill you both! Don't expect mercy from those whom have none, Seras Victoria.' _

Seras winced, glancing down at Radu. He smiled weakly, a lamb to the slaughter attitude. That grated her. His attempt to martyrdom would not cleanse his sins, it only increased hers. God, this could not be happening. The pain inside her chest intensified and was not induced by the bruises.

_'Hurry! I'm losing my patience. I've waited for this moment through decades!' _

Shaking, Seras lifted Radu over her head, positioning him over the sharp point. She drew a breath, a human gesture for a dead creature. "A-are you comfortable?" What a stupid question that was, her voice trembled, soaked in doubts. This was a deadly strike of what she stood for. And Seras knew and accepted it.

"Y-You can cry, i-if you want to…" Radu mumbled, his skin was alabaster, drained of most of his blood.

Seras stopped her incessant sobbing, then shoved him down the pole. Her throat choked a wail, a display of respect when Radu did not shriek. Within a second, Victoria severed his neck; Radu's head gave a thud when it fell to her feet. She beheld this through hollow eyes.

It was over.

Her kneels felt weak; legs could no longer sustain her body. And she collapsed over her late friend's corpse. Her digits caressed Radu's locks longingly. Seras Victoria appreciated that in this moment, she did not cast a reflection. Because she knew what image the crystal would return. A Grim Reaper, a monster yielding her body that was not her.

_Quite the contrary_, the cruel and ever strengthening voice within her pointed out. _I'm the real Seras Victoria and it's time for the weak to perish._

Seras released the scythe and curled into fetal position, cuddling with the lifeless cranium. Her head gave spins; her gaze was unfocused as she tried to grasp a shred of what she used to be. She was too far-gone to listen to Alucard's approaching steps on the dire rock. Her Master prodded her with his boots.

"You forgot to offer me his head, Seras."

As soon as those words were uttered, Seras leaped on him. She smashed Radu's head on his face, breaking Alucard's nose and cheekbones. Victoria smirked madly, surprise had been her element and her fist punched his bloodied face. "Satisfied?"

Alucard invested a second in regenerating his broken articulations and mirrored her smirk. "You'll _never_ satisfy me," he stated with a tone dripping in poison. Seras snarled, lunging once more. What more? What else could she do to gain his favours? Why did she even crave that? He was nothing but a heartless monster. Her elbow connected with Alucard's jaw, disjointing it. It was rather fun, causing him pain as much he had hurt her. Even if she deluded herself that Alucard was really aching for her blows. Instead, he laughed, jolting her abdomen in retribution. Seras shrieked, not expecting the come back.

"Come now, Police Girl. I used to impale women with their children sewed into their breasts, you think I'm above of hitting you?" Alucard snorted. "Have you ever read how I used to punish my lovers?"

Seras gritted her teeth and howled. She attacked once more, her nails twisted into claws that shred Alucard's upper suit as paper. At this point, Victoria had abandoned all common sense that lingered in her now chaotic brain. Rage, frustration and hatred guided her blows. Slashing, destroying. She wanted his annihilation! Alucard did not remain still and allow her to use him as punching bag; rather he mimicked her motions - cutting superficial skin and her cloth.

The violent waltz seemed never ending, their bodies were bare now, covered only by their own blood and peeled skin. Wrath shifted to lust as if the acts were their brand of macabre courtship. Seras' mouth claimed his, forcing her tongue inside his cavity. Her Master responded soon, entwining her appendage with his. Both bit down on the intruder members, drawing their blood, sending them over the edge. Groaning, Alucard tackled Seras to the ground, pinning her beneath his weight. Seras moved only her fingernails, clawing his arching back and enticing to proceed. He was stronger than her and only a prey would struggle.

Despite her uncertainties of what she was now, she was no one's victim. Forcing herself to relax, Seras moaned as his wet tongue lapped the blood off her chest. The appendage traced the line of her sternum, circling the sides of her generous breasts to move finally towards her nipples, nipping at them. Teeth grazed the sensitive skin, Seras writhed, allowing the emotion to bath her, taking away every preoccupation that plagued her mind. And as his hand moved idly to the apex of her legs, the two Seras faced each other within her. Both screaming opposites things of what to do, what to believe, what to feel.

Her body screamed for his when Alucard finally entered her, thrusting unapologetic and shattering her hymen. She responded with her spite, her hatred and her secret desire.

After the onslaught of passion was over, Alucard pushed her aside, appearing his clothes again. "Home is waiting, Seras. Get up," he ordered, not acknowledging the intimate moment they just shared. Seras Victoria opened her eyes and stared at him – diving in his red eyes. She cackled hysterically, realizing the tragedy of her circumstances - her mad laugh perturbed Alucard slightly.

"What is it, sweet Prince Charming? Didn't the rapture sate you?" Seras asked in a voice devoid of caring. She understood then that she was nothing but a Bride.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to kelles for editing this and the reviews. Next chapter will be the last. To the reviewer who brought up Pip. He does appear in volume 2, he's the one Seras flips through the room with a finger. If you wish detailed information about Pip and Seras in the Manga: livejournal(dot)com/community/shipmanifesto/66361(dot)html go here. 


	7. Birdcage

**Fairytale**

**Chapter Seven **

- Birdcage

It was a cold, normal day - a most ordinary date. Her prince had impaled many. One, two, three, four, five - she had long lost the count of the men dying in the courtyard. Seras had enjoyed the show, the wails of pain coming out the human's throats.

But she was not allowed to join in his fun any longer. Her prince was afraid she would misbehave again. No more political affairs or military campaigns for Seras Victoria, the Fair.

They both lingered from castle to castle; none lived up to the new Voivode of Romania's high standards. The current one was her personal favourite. Large towers guarded by stone gargoyles; they were remarkable listeners for Seras' long conversations. Halls filled with ghosts who danced to the silent tune of a nonexistent orchestra. And the wide river that strategically separated the building from the mainland. It contained crystal waters that reflected the sky above as if it was an immense mirror.

As her Prince attended to his government matters, Seras occupied herself with her own brand of duties. Pip was hungry, always craving and she complied to feed him. When she was done, as usual she cradled him against her nude chest and carried the child to her personal balcony. The fading sunlight crept between the bars of the tower. They were protected by the bars from anyone on the outside that might take her babe out of her arms.

Seras sat there and recalled what she had managed to order in her mind. Glimpses of another life that was hers but was not. The nameless faces haunted her at times - a blonde lady, an old gentleman, a one eyed scruffy lad and a vampire with turquoise eyes. For fleeting instances, Victoria uttered their names, summoning the secret that her mind buried deep. But to no avail, even her Prince had stopped questioning her about them.

Seras lapped Pip's head, placing her scent on her child. She would not think of peasants' matters, she was the oldest princess of the lands. Memory did not matter, as long she remained in power - that would be enough.

"Once upon a time, Pip…" Seras started, lounging on the satin seat. "In a faraway kingdom, a princess was fated to die by the splinter of a flax. Her father tried to save her, banning such items from his lands. Except one…

When she grew up, the princess discovered an old woman spinning. Curious by the yarn, she touched it, getting a splitter under her nail, collapsing apparently lifeless…

Don't worry, the tale doesn't end up there… A king went to find our Sleeping Beauty. But his attempts to awaken her are fruitless… all his actions, even when he ravished her limp body… Unknown to him, the King fathered two children before returning to his wife… Those babies eventually awake the Beauty by suckling her finger, removing the splinter…" Seras lips twisted into a feral smile. "Of course, the queen was not pleased by her husband's infidelity… she summoned the children at the court and ordered the cook to kill them and serve them as dinner for her husband…"

Sounds of light footsteps behind her cut her narration. Her annoyance for the interruption was short-lived, recognising her visitors: Bella and Sabina. The brunette twins of the gypsy camp her Prince chose to bring to their side. Victoria did not know when that was. Time was such a curious thing. When one did not measure it, when it left no consequences in one's body, how much passed became irrelevant.

"Seras, I beg you forgive our interruption, but we think that story isn't for a child," Sabina stated in a low pinched tone.

"It's a fairytale, Sabina, they are meant to be child's stories."

"Tell about the pixies and happily ever afters, then!" Bella retorted, temper aflame already. Seras shook her head; she had a lot to teach to her sisters, her Prince was not the most attentive professor. The lesson regarding territory was the most urgent, they needed to realise Pip was rightfully claimed as hers.

"But there are happily ever afters, only the tragedies happen first…" Seras elaborated, glancing at them over her shoulder - red eyes swirled in chaos and malice. The twins gave a step back to Victoria's displeasure. She would not harm her sisters. Everyone escaped from her, her family should not! "Life isn't about goody-goody heroes… and virginal princesses…" She laughed, the sound of her voice resounded on the corridor outside her chambers. "We all know this, don't we?"

The twins remained silent; their heads lowered in deep shame. Seras smiled, the closest of a benevolent gesture on her part.

"Come with me, sisters… Tonight, I'll teach you how to hunt."

"We're not ready to take lives, milady," Sabina replied.

"What about you, Bella?"

"I'm no monster."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Listen to your sister, she's right."

Seras almost squealed at the sound of the masculine voice. Her prince was there! He must have brought her meal! Was this time a handsome lad? A little girl? Or an old man? She tried to guess.

"There's no improvement of her condition, your excellency," Sabina muttered in a sad tone. Seras did not wish to see her sister hurt. But that was her Prince does - he was the Prince of Pain. Alucard said nothing, he strolled towards Seras. She in return, followed his advances with her scrutinised gaze. The grip on Pip tightened, the baby gave a muffled groan against her skin. No one would take away her child.

"Nothing for me! You can't return with your hands empty!" Seras exclaimed with a snarl after corroborating he had not succulent dish for her that night. She was hungry, starving.

"I'm not your servant, Police Girl," Alucard replied coldly. His digits stroke the line of her jaw then descended to her white neck, massaging the dead pulse point. Seras shuddered by the shivery caresses; the neck was an erotic spot for her brethren. Even more so than the genitals. "Come and hunt with me, I won't ask this again. Recover your fire, not this pale shadow you have become."

There was terminal implying meaning on his tone but that escaped Seras' ears and shook her head as a response.

"_Why_?" Her Prince hissed, bending down and bringing their faces close. "You kill without remorse if I bring you the prey… Why not hunt for them? Enjoy the glory of the night! Even as a human child, you craved for blood, Seras Victoria!"

Seras blinked, at a loss for words. She did not know the reason for denying his request. She just did, feeling that if she complied to that, something inside her would fade away.

"Just no."

"Then you will be remain here alone… without your sisters and deprived from the presence of your beloved son…" Alucard commanded, tearing the baby away from her arms despite her wailings and muffled protests. Pip cried and hissed on his hold, bearing his tiny fangs to his captor's direction.

_Fight him! Fight him, my brave child!_

"Oh God." Seras heard the twins gasped.

"Give him back!" Victoria demanded, ready to strike down her sire. Only the vampire baby as shield made her back down. Her eyeteeth were elongated, a trail of bloodied drool dripped from them as serpent poison. "You have taken everything from me! I would not let him die!" He would not leave her. Not her baby. Pip constantly craved to suckle her nipples, to gain his blood from the tiny cuts she opened there. No one else could provide him that but she!

"You'll have him back if you agree to come with me in the hunt."

Seras frowned, pacing around the room as a caged animal inside its cell. She stopped to scan their faces. Her sisters looked horrified, her Prince… she could never discern what he felt. A mystery, he was.

"I agree," she replied, shutting tightly her eyes.

Alucard approached her again. Seras did not quiver as his shadow loomed over her small frame. His lips brushed her forehead, pressing them in a hollow kiss born of mockery. He deposited the baby on her awaiting arms. Pip latched at the bleeding nipples as Victoria nuzzled his head.

"Your sisters and I will go to the Dragaica celebration with the gypsies. After that you and I shall hunt."

Seras nodded absently, lulling Pip on a slumber, rocking her arms. Alucard lingered for a moment more before fading away.

"You can come with us, milady," Sabina offered but Seras was engrossed in her task to pay her heed. Soon, she was left alone with her baby as the night fell on the Romanian soil.

"We'll be together. With my blood inside you," Seras assured the boy, detaching his mouth from her breast. She felt weak by his incessant feeding. The child kept staring at her chest. Victoria chuckled; Pip always was ogling at her attributes.

She froze, nearly dropping the baby to the floor. Seras drew her hand to his face, fingernails squeezing viciously his left eye. Pip was supposed to have two of them… he had one and was always grinning. Tears trailed down her cheeks, stopping her abuse over the crying boy.

Pip Bernadette. She remembered him now, he used to be her superior in Hellsing.

Hellsing. Integral Hellsing. Her boss and the person Seras respected the most.

Walter, the kind butler. He was a fine warrior that had gifted her with a formidable weapon.

Friends… all her memories struck back, leaving Seras stunned.

She recalled Ilona now. The one who had shared so many nights in Bucharest, learning customs of the country. How her beauty vanished of her burnt, severed head. Along with Mircea's hawkish features.

Before Vlad II was swallowed, eaten by his own son.

Her Prince, no, her former Master had killed them. And she had destroyed Radu.

Multiple thoughts race through her head: _Oh dear God… What I have done? What I have become?_

Pip bit down on her fingers. Seras dropped him in surprise. The baby's body imbued with vampirism did not break by connecting with the stone floor. She had not yet healed the injures when the child crawled to her, gnawing at her feet. Seras booted him, frightened. What on God's name she had created? Before he could recover, she rushed to the extreme opposite end of the balcony. Bars paused her way. Trapped. She was inside a birdcage, a pretty spot to be exhibited as she wasted away, until nothing she had known in freedom remained.

Except one thing: Seras had not hunted with Alucard yet.

A part of her that remained true. Not that her Master liked how she became, somehow she managed to make both of them lose their mind games. Seras must escape from the cage while the cat was not looking. She needed to cling onto her fading shred of sanity while it was still there barely lingering. Regardless of Alucard's pretences of wanting to make her stronger, he had failed – madness overwhelmed her.

Desperate, Seras tore the iron bars apart. She must be quick to purchase her freedom. With Pip snapping at her heels, Victoria leapt out of the tower, smiling at the feeling of the night breeze brushing her hair gently. Her arms shifted into spread wings and her flight towards the horizon started.

But the wings refused to move. Her whole body was paralysed and falling to a great speed.

Seras stared at the moon and stars above and below. The river returned the image of the nocturnal sky but not hers; she did not cast a reflection. To the distance, the merrymaking of the free spirits came to her ears. The maidens had escaped from their loved Dragon captors that night. But she had lost her virginity long ago to join them again.

And Seras laughed, unable to do anything else as the cold-water prison welcomed her to its confines…

And they lived happily ever after, or did they?

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: Once again kelles, thanks for the edit. And for the reviews. What happened to Seras? She didn't become what Alucard want standing her ground, but the games were too much for her and break her. She lost, so did Alucard, becoming what he hated: A Bride. Did she die? No, she's just trapped on running water, paralysed, someday maybe someone will fish her out. Anyway, feedback is welcome, specially if it's constructive criticism. 


End file.
